An important part of the application development process is the actual development environment available for developers to write their code. With an increasing number of available technologies and programming languages, each of which often having its own application development environment, developers are forced to overcome learning curves related not only to the new application languages, but also new development environments. Further, developers of more limited programming experience are forced to develop on an identical application development environment as more advanced developers, or vice versa. This one-size-fits-all approach not only creates undue complexity for novice developers in understanding the development environment, but also may provide undesirable simplicity for more experienced developers who may require greater flexibility in their development needs.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.